Apologies
by littlesolo
Summary: Post finale, Belle goes to find Ruby to apologies for Lacey.


Belle kissed Rumple's cheek and watched him board Hook's ship. While she did hope for his safe return, she put her trust in Emma and her parents when it came to finding Neal and Henry. Since regaining her memories, she realized that Rumple was not the man she had hoped he could be. She remembered meeting Neal as Lacey, and how he had wanted nothing to do with Rumple. Neal hadn't seen his father in over a hundred years but he had immediately seen how Rumple was towards people, manipulative to get his way, no matter the cost, and threatening and violent when he didn't get what he wanted. If his son had seen this so clearly, Belle supposed she could still hope for Rumple to change, but there was no point in her continued pleas. If he wouldn't change for the son he'd been searching for, he wouldn't change for her.  
As she watched the ship cast off, a thought occurred to her. While Rumple said he loved Belle, he had been far freer with Lacey than he ever had with her. He still didn't give her all the details, but he included her in his shady activities. He'd been honest when she'd asked questions. Of course, that's what Belle had wanted but Lacey hadn't asked many questions and had an evil streak that seemed to match the Dark One's.

It was that evil streak that had her leaving the dock in search of her friend, missing Rumple wave goodbye and the look of disappointment and irritation as she left. Regina merely arched an eyebrow and turned away. She had heard Belle tell Gold that she would always be his friend. She briefly wondered if it was karma or the price of magic that always ruined his relationships with people. She shrugged it off and went to make sure the stupid pirate knew where he was going.

Belle went off in search of Ruby. While she was still confused, Ruby had leant her clothes but once she became Lacey, things changed. Belle shook her head, trying desperately to keep tears from forming. Rumple had never liked Belle's friendship with Ruby, especially since it had been starting to move towards something more. Rumple and Lacey had been on a night stroll during a full moon and had encountered Ruby in her wolf form. In retrospect, Rumple had probably planned for it, timing it to just after Ruby got off shift and tried to head for the woods. Lacey's mean streak had come out as she called her a "mangy animal" and other things that she'd rather not remember. Lacey had also not stopped Rumple from beating the wolf with his cane.  
Belle made her way into the dinner where she cautiously met Granny's gaze. Granny tilted her head towards the back storage room. "Good to have you back, Belle" commented Granny, to which Belle muttered a meek "thank you" as she went past.  
Belle tried to approach quietly as she thought of what to say, but Ruby's wolf hearing picked up her footsteps the moment she entered.  
"I'm almost done Granny."  
"It's me Ruby."  
As Ruby turned to look at her, Belle saw the still healing wounds on Ruby's arms. Belle took a step forward, only to have her heart break a little as Ruby scurried a step back.  
"Ruby, it's me, Belle. Lacey is gone."  
"Belle?" Ruby eyed her warily.  
"Ruby, I am so sorry for what I did as Lacey. I don't know how to explain it. It's like I was another person, but it was me. I mean, Lacey drank a lot and slept around and- and was unbelievably cruel. I hope you can forgive me. I hope never to become Lacey again! I never would let anyone hurt you that way and I feel even worse that I was a part of it. I still consider you my best friend, and I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you can't." Having said her piece, Belle shifted on her feet briefly before starting for the door.  
"No."  
Belle felt her heart plummet into her stomach and felt tears spill down her face.  
"I don't have to forgive you. You didn't do anything. It was Lacey." Ruby sighed and moved towards Belle, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Yes, it hurt, but I knew it wasn't really you. It wasn't the Belle that came into the dinner and ordered iced tea." Belle gave Ruby a watery smile and wrapped her friend in a hug. At Ruby's wince, she eased her grip as Ruby returned the embrace.  
"So, can you stay for lunch?" asked Ruby as they made their way up front. Belle nodded as she kept Ruby's hand in her own. Things were changing in Storybrooke, by thankfully Ruby was still right by her side.


End file.
